New York City
by amberxglee
Summary: New Directions are finally in New York City! Finn and Rachel have gotten back together, but what will happen when Finn tells Rachel he wants to make love to her?  oneshot


Finally we were here in New York. New Directions had worked so hard the last 2 years and we had finally made it to nationals in New York City. Me and Finn had finally patched up our relationship and were back together. It felt as though this time we would really last. Finn had even said he wanted to marry me some day.

At the hotel we had somehow managed to switch roommates without Mr. Schuester noticing. Quinn and Noah had agreed to stay in a room together so that Finn and I could be together. Sleeping in the same bed as Finn was amazing. He snored, but I didn't mind. It was actually rather soothing. Every night Finn and I cuddled into each other and I would fall asleep and wake up in his arms. Tonight is the night before nationals. I'm very nervous to say the least.

I sat on the hotel's bed and closed my eyes, imagining all the people cheering for me when I preformed tomorrow night. They would be cheering for me and Finn. I could hear it now. I opened my eyes and saw Finn standing in the doorway of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was dripping wet and his body was shiny from the water of the shower. He flashed a half smile at me as he ran his fingers through his damp hair.

"Nervous?" He asked as he began to walk over to me.

"A little." I admitted. He sat next to me and chuckled. His arm looped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder and cuddled into his body.

"You'll be amazing Rach. You always are." He kissed the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile. I nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck and kissed it once lightly. When I looked up Finn had a thinking look on his face.

I smiled. "What are you thinking?" I asked. I took his hand and caressed it with my thumb, smiling.

"I was thinking of how much I love you, and how much I'd like to make love to you." He let it out without thinking. I blushed a deep red and smiled brightly. When he looked down at me his eyes were full of love and he smiled when he saw the redness in my cheeks.

"Finn" I paused for a moment, thinking of what I was going to say. "I love you, you know that, and I want us to make love. Tonight. Now." He looked at me in pure shock, so I smiled.

He reached down and took a hold of the hem of my shirt and gave me a questioning look. When I nodded he smiled widely and pulled my shirt off over my head. He stopped what he was doing to marvel at my chest. "W-wow." He said shakily. He swallowed hard and placed his hand on my stomach, then looked up at me, leaned over and began to place a gentle kiss to my lips.

I kissed him back passionately. He responded my matching the passion of my kiss. My lips moved with his as if they were dancing. It was amazing how our mouths matched perfectly. I slowly laid back onto the bed. Finn quickly climbed on top of me. He was supporting himself with one hand and his knees.

He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip, seeming to be begging for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue flew into my mouth. I began rolling my tongue around with his, a slight moan escaping my lips. The moan made him more aggressive. He slipped his hand under my bra and gave my breast a squeeze. I responded with another moan. I felt him get hard against my thigh. I reached around my back and took my bra off, then threw it against the wall.

Finn pulled back and watched the bra hit the wall, a smirk on his face. He looked back down at me and began to kiss the valley in between my breasts. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. His lips made their way up to my nipples. He slowly took one into his mouth and began to suck and nibble on it. I closed my eyes and let out a loud moan.

After a while of sucking he ripped my skirt off, and looked up at me, smirking. "That was my favorite skirt!" I teased him. He chuckled and let his hands play with the waist of my pink and with polka dot thong.

"I'll buy you a new skirt. I'll buy you the world. I love you so much Rachel. You're the most beautiful girl in the universe." He smiled and leaned over to kiss my lips. I smiled widely because I felt he was telling the truth. I felt beautiful. Finn made me feel beautiful.

I reached over and tugged his towel off, dropping it to the floor. He was so perfect. He pulled my panties down and smirked. He reached over for his wallet and pulled a condom out of it. Once he got the condom opened he rolled it onto his length. I watched him closely as he lined himself up. He looked up at me and smiled. "Rachel Barbra Berry I love you more than life itself."

"I love you too Finn Christopher Hudson." I said with a smile. He smiled back and slowly pushed himself into me. The feeling made me moan over and over again. With each thrust of his hips my moans grew louder until they turned into a scream of pleasure. His groaning matched my screams. In the moment I began to lose sense of where I ended and he began. Suddenly I felt myself come undone. Right after that he released as well, and rolled over so he was lying beside me. We both breathed heavily and stared at the ceiling, in awe of what had just occurred.

"That was…." Finn began.

"Perfect." I finished for him. I cuddled into him and sighed happily. My whole life was now complete. I felt as though no one in the world could ever hurt me. I felt so special.

Fifteen minutes later I fell asleep in Finn's arms.


End file.
